<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Lemonade by cherrylarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751066">Make Lemonade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/pseuds/cherrylarry'>cherrylarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carnival, M/M, Meet-Ugly, carnival food, lemonade, that's about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/pseuds/cherrylarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has just finished his shift at the ring toss booth and is on his way back from clocking out  when he literally runs into someone, spilling their lemonade on the ground.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make Lemonade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodshiplarrypop/gifts">goodshiplarrypop</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to apologize because this is so short but I really hope you like it anyway! 💞</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They meet at a carnival. Louis has just finished his shift at the ring toss booth and is on his way back from clocking out  when he literally runs into someone, spilling their lemonade on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops! I’m so sorry!” Louis says. He looks up and finds himself staring into a green abyss. He shakes himself out of it and bends down to pick the cup up off the ground. “Um, sorry.” He says again and bolts. He finds a trash can and throws the plastic cup into it, cursing to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t you offer to replace it, you dumbass? You absolute idiot.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” A voice calls from behind him. Louis turns around against his better judgment and sees the guy running to catch up with him. Louis points to himself like he’s asking non-verbally if the guy’s talking to him. “Yes, you! The one who spilled my lemonade.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sounds angry. Louis stops walking and keeps his back to the guy closing his eyes and bracing himself for the worst. A five dollar cup of lemonade is going to be the reason Louis gets beaten up at his place of work. Great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I’ll buy you another lemonade okay? Please. I’m sorry for bolting like that. I’m an idiot and a jackass for doing that.” Louis rambles as soon as he turns around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got that right.” the guys huffs, unamused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, man. I run one of the booths here, I can get you a discount on some food if you’ll let me buy you another lemonade.” Louis tries to reason. “My name is Louis. What’s yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squints at Louis, like he’s trying to decide whether or not to give him his name. “Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smiles and turns on the charm. He’s got a name. Louis holds out his hand for a shake. “Well Harry, it’s nice to meet you. It seems that we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot. Would you let me buy you another lemonade?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looks at his hand for a moment and Louis is afraid he’s not going to take it, but he grabs his outstretched hand and shakes it. Louis inwardly sighs in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk around for a bit, talking and getting to know each other. Louis notices that Harry talks with his hands a lot and can’t help but keep looking at them. They’re pretty hands, Harry’s got his nails painted a pretty pink and when Louis looks at Harry’s face as he talks, he recognizes that they match the color of his lips. They talk about school, and their favorite foods. Louis is appalled when Harry tells him that he eats avocado on toast every morning for breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(“Please tell me you’re joking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope not kidding. It’s good! You should try it sometime!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fucking way! That’s the trendiest food of all time. You’re never gonna get me to eat it”)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They also talk about their families a little bit. Louis tells him that he’s got six siblings at home and Harry asks all kinds of questions that Louis is happy to answer. In return, Louis asks Harry about his family and he tells him that he’s only got one sister and that he’s really close to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry mentions that he actually was really thirsty and he didn’t even get to take a drink of the freshly squeezed lemonade before it was devastatingly lost, making the dirt covered grass mud in that one spot. (He does in fact make it sound that dramatic, and Louis is endeared.) So they go up to the nearest food booth and wait in line. When it’s finally their turn, Louis orders them two lemonades and an elephant ear to share, but not before he makes sure that Harry isn’t allergic to cinnamon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of cinnamon sugar and fried dough wafts through the air, making both of their mouths water. They find a semi-clean picnic table and dig in. The first bite of sweet dough hits Louis’ tongue and he can’t help but groan and sigh. It tastes so good. He looks up at Harry to see him staring back wide-eyed. Louis chuckles and tears another piece off and pops it into his mouth, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, the menace, takes a drink of his lemonade tongue first and sucks the straw into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks obscenely while Louis stares intently, chewing his bite slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension is cut by someone’s ringing phone. It startles them both and it takes a second for Harry to realize that it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>ringing phone. He fumbles it out of his pocket and rolls his eyes at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? ...Yeah I’m sitting at a picnic table… </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> liam I am still here… What do you mean you left? You left without me? … Why didn’t you call me sooner dickhead? … Sure whatever. Bye Liam.”  Harry hangs up. Louis was trying really hard not to pay attention but how can you not eavesdrop on a conversation happening right in front of you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Louis asks even though he probably knows the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, actually. My dickhead friends just left without me and now I don’t have a ride home.” Harry says, taking a piece of the elephant ear. He tilts his head up at the sky and groans loudly in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not cool, man,” Is all Louis can think of to say. He mentally smacks himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it. They thought I had left already because I didn’t immediately come back to the group when I went and got a drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry. That’s kind of my fault, isn’t it?” Louis looks at him sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It totally is and you should feel bad,” Harry says teasingly, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I make it up to you by giving you a ride home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiles and his dimples appear. “Yeah, I’d like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finish their elephant ear off, throwing all their trash in the bin then start heading to the entrance. Because he’s an employee, Louis’ car is at the back of the parking lot so they have to walk a ways to get there. It’s getting late now, the sun disappearing on the horizon and the Golden Hour light highlights all the different colors of brown and hazel in Harry’s shoulder length curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get to the car, Louis hurries and clears room on the passenger’s seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for the mess. I don’t have passengers that often.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. My car is the same, honestly.” Harry reassures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis gets in and starts driving. Conversation flows comfortably as Harry directs Louis on where to turn next. When Louis pulls into the drive of Harry’s place, he’s not looking forward to when Harry has to get out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Louis, besides you spilling my drink when we met just a few hours ago,” Harry teases, “I really had a nice time tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis looks over and meets Harry’s eyes. “Really? I mean, yeah I did too, definitely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, would you maybe like to exchange numbers? I’d really like to see you again.”” Harry says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright.” Louis replies.. “Here’s my phone.” Louis hands his phone over, open at a new contact and Harry does the same with his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis goes home with a new contact in his phone named “Harry🍋” and hopefully a date to plan whenever he gets the nerve to ask. As they say: “When life makes you spill some lemonade, make a new friend.” Wait is that not how it goes?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FIN.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>